One type of conveyor commonly used in the handling of articles is called a tilting tray sorting conveyor and comprises a track along which a plurality of carriers are moved by a conveyor. Each carrier has a tray pivotally mounted thereon about an axis generally parallel to the track and means are commonly provided for tilting the carrier to one side or the other of the track to dump the article thereon to predetermined positions along the path of the carrier.
Among the objects of this invention are to provide a novel tilting tray conveyor system wherein the trays are positively latched in neutral position and are readily unlatched to permit tilting selectively in one direction or the other and are positively relatched in neutral position when they are re-established to the upright position; and wherein the mechanism is simple, positive and utilizes a minimum number of parts.